Too lost in You
by Steffili
Summary: Spoilers for 1x11 "Off the Record." My take on how this episode should have ended :) M-Rated.


My first attempt at writing for Hostages. Love this show so much. This wouldn't let me alone. I hope I managed to do the characters justice. So, WARNING this is M-Rated for a reason. It's smut. And my idea what should have gone on after the kiss! Thank you to my girl Aleisha for putting me up to this, I totally blame her! I don't own the characters, sadly. I'd love to have me some Duncan for myself :P

* * *

People say, a kiss is just a kiss. But a kiss can mean so many things. A promise of love and affection, a marking of territory. An outlet for days and weeks of sexual tension. All this goes through my head while Duncan's and my lips are sealed into a tight connection, his tongue brushing mine with soft and gentle strokes. _Gentle_. Not an attribute I'd have thought I'd ever connect with Duncan. But since he came into my life I got to see a completely new side of him. A different side. Got to see that under all the hard and bad facade he is a really good guy, so much better than he lets on. But I can see it now, and I start to like what I see more and more.

The kiss can't go on forever and we pull back, our gazes meeting. It's written all over our faces. We can't do this. It's too complicated. It's messy. It means trouble. But still I long for more, so much more. I step away and go over to the door, locking it, then turning back around to him, his hot and intense stare still trained on me.

"Ellen, what are you doing?" he asks me, his gaze narrowing. I can't hold it against him that he's not completely able to trust me because of all the times I tried to cross him. But I'll make him understand I'm over that. I want to help him now, I want to make him see that he did the right thing in choosing me. I slowly walk back to where he's standing, starting to take off my clothes.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I ask him with a seductive grin and see his eyes widen in shock and surprise. He takes 2 seconds to assess the situation, looking at me standing there - by now only in just my underwear. Then strips off his jacket and sweater hurriedly, meeting me halfway and pulling me in for another kiss, more passionate this time. My hands find his naked back, running over the hard muscles of his shoulders, making me sigh into the kiss.

He tries to maneuver me towards the couch but I break away, resisting him.

"No. Let me." I tell him, looking at him daringly, letting him know what he's in for. I won't back down easily and I know he normally doesn't either but I see something in his gaze soften and I grab his arms, moving us around so he's now with his back against the couch, accepting me pushing him backwards until he's sitting down. He does grip my hips though and pulls me to him, so I'm basically straddling his lap and am now able to look down on him, a pleasant view I have to say. While we share another very passionate kiss I feel his hands roaming my naked back and with expert fingers undoing the claps of my bra, revealing my breasts to him. I pull back from his kiss and straighten my spine, gasping as he takes the cue and closes his lips around the sensitive peaks that were just waiting for him to give this kind of attention. Again he's so gentle and careful like I would not have thought possible. I grip the back of his head and urge him closer, needing more, much more. He pulls away and looks at me, a wicked little grin on his face. He knows how much I desire him and he seems to enjoy it, but it's not like I can help it. I capture his lips with mine, vehemently trying to regain control of him that I feel I'm losing even if I'm on top.

After some more kissing I suddenly feel him shift and myself being lifted a little as he turns us around and I find myself lying on my back. He gets up and takes off his pants and underwear in one fluid motion, along with his socks. I stare at his quick efficiency and then his nakedness, admiring just how well shaped he is.

He comes walking back over, a smug smile in place.

"Are you blushing, Ellen?" he asks me playfully and I gasp. I'm positive I'm not! Or am I? My cheeks do feel burning hot. So does the rest of my body.

"I don't think so. You'd have to try harder for that." I retort, looking at him intently.

He's on the couch now with me and coming closer.

"Oh Ellen. You have no idea of the things I can do to you to make you blush." he tells me and the promise in his voice alone makes me shudder with a hint of pleasure, like a first taste of what to come. He's covering me now with his powerful body and kissing me, sucking on my tongue and then finally slipping lower with his lips, marking a trail along my throat and to my breasts, almost torturing slow and teasing me. One hand slips down and into my panties, I only realize how wet I am for him as he starts spreading the slickness around with his skilled fingers, making me moan out loudly.

"Duncan." I gasp as he's keeping up the torturing rhythm with his fingers, rubbing them all over. I won't last long like that, I feel like I'm starving for him and I know it won't take much. I bite my lower lip, I don't want this to be over so soon. He's shifting around all of a sudden and repositioning himself between my spread legs. He hooks his fingers into my panties and our gazes meet. His is full of determination and desire, I know this will be so good so I just close my eyes and let my head fall back, shoving aside all hints of doubt and self consciousness.

I feel his lips connecting with the skin just above my panty line as he's pulling them away, I lift my hips to help him undress me, and then his tongue is sweeping over me with long, purposeful licks, making me flinch and moan out loudly, the pleasure so intense like I haven't felt in a long time. I feel myself getting closer to the edge but try to hold on because I don't want to lose this connection, I don't want it to end so soon. I want so much more of him... I moan loudly. Suddenly I hear the doorknob turning, thankful all of a sudden I actually took the time to lock up.

"Ellen? Are you in there? What's going on, are you all right?" Brian's voice resounds. I look at Duncan and he's just shaking his head ever so softly, then goes back to work, still holding my gaze. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to summon all the rest of my sanity that's left.

"I'm ok. Just need a minute..." I breathe, then bite back the next moan that's coming because Duncan is so good at this.

"Are you really sure?" he asks and I want to yell at him to go away already but I know I can't exactly do that.

"Yes. Sure." I pant as Duncan shoves 2 long fingers inside of me and presses down. I feel myself clenching down on him.

"Ok then." I hear Brian say and here his footsteps fading in the hall.

I know I can't hold back any longer and just try to be as quiet as I can when I come, though I feel like screaming so loudly the roof would blow off. Duncan guides me through it all and then pulls away, leaving me panting and feeling boneless, too weak to move. I close my eyes for a second, when I open them again he's on top of me completely and kissing me hungrily. I feel his hardness nudged against me and that brings me back, lets a hot jolt of fresh arousal shoot through me.

"Duncan." I gasp as he's shifting his hips and rubbing against me.

"Ellen." he replies, the way he says my name like a gentle caress.

Then all of a sudden he's inside of me, so deeply, stretching me, making us both moan. He pulls back a little and thrust back inside of me. Filling me so deliciously it makes me whimper with pleasure.

"Shh Baby, you need to be quiet." he whispers against the side of my neck. I know I have to be but it's almost impossible and feels so unfair I have to. He starts moving then, a slow and gentle pace and I bury my face against his shoulder to muffle the little cries of pleasure I just can't hold back.

"Please Duncan, I need more." I beg him now, because he's still going so slow that it's nearly killing me. He complies thankfully and picks up the pace, and I feel his self control fall away from him more and more.

"Oh God Ellen, what are you doing to me?" he pants and I feel relieved he's getting so lost in this like I am. That he needs this as badly and I'm not just making things up. I squeeze my eyes shut and hold on to his strong shoulders as he slams into me again and again deeply, bringing us both closer to the edge with his purposeful strokes until the world around me suddenly fades away as my orgasm grips me, even harder than before. My whole body clenches around him, clinging on to him for dear life and I hear him groan and feel that he's there with me, his hips jerking extra hard, drawing out my moment of ecstasy.

When we come down from our high he pulls away and I gasp as I see the bite mark on his shoulder, realizing that it was my doing.

"You bit me, Ellen." he says with dry humor, almost pride in his voice and I have to giggle, the awkward tension that was about to rise between us dying down again. He pulls out of me and moves away, we put our clothes back on in silence, then look at each other.

"We cannot do this again Ellen." he tells me with a stern voice.

I just nod. I know we can't. But doesn't mean we can't try.

* * *

I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know how you liked it :)


End file.
